mary_shelleyfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Docteur Frankenstein (film)
Docteur Frankenstein ou Victor Frankenstein (au Québec), est un film fantastique américain réalisé par Paul McGuigan et écrit par Max Landis, sorti en 2015. Il s'agit d'une libre adaptation d'après Frankenstein ou le Prométhée moderne de Mary Shelley. Synopsis À Londres, l'ambitieux étudiant en médecine Victor Frankenstein assiste à une représentation de cirque, où il aide à sauver une aéroniste blessée, Lorelei, en aidant un bossu sans nom asservi par le meneur du cirque, qui nourrit des sentiments pour la jeune fille. Impressionné par la vaste connaissance de l'anatomie humaine du bossu acquise à partir de livres volés, Victor le sauve, draine le kyste sur son dos qui cause son anormalité physique et lui donne un corset pour améliorer sa posture - il l'appelle alors "Igor Straussman" colocataire qui n'est pas souvent à la maison. Les deux deviennent alors partenaires dans les expériences en cours de Victor pour créer la vie par des moyens artificiels, encourant la colère de l'inspecteur de police religieux dévot Roderick Turpin, qui considère leurs expériences comme des péchés. Lorsque Victor montre à Igor son utilisation de l'électricité pour animer les yeux, Igor suggère qu'il a fait des erreurs attachant les nerfs, conduisant Victor à demander à Igor d'effectuer les parties chirurgicales de son expérience. Victor achète des parties d'animaux morts et fait restaurer par Igor les organes, que Victor utilise secrètement pour créer une monstrueuse créature chimpanzé surnommée "Gordon". Igor se réunit avec Lorelei, maintenant se faisant passer pour la maîtresse d'un baron homosexuel enfermé, dérangeant Victor, qui considère Lorelei comme une distraction. Igor invite Lorelei à une démonstration de leur expérience, qui va de travers lorsque Gordon s'échappe et fait des ravages à travers l'université avant d'être tué par Victor et Igor. Lorelei est horrifiée par les expériences de Victor et exhorte Igor à le dissuader de poursuivre l'affaire, mais Igor hésite à le faire en apprenant que Victor est motivé par le besoin d'expier son rôle indirect dans la mort de son frère aîné, Henry, pour lequel le père dominateur de Victor blâme son fils. Victor est expulsé de l'université pour ses méthodes peu orthodoxes, mais attire l'attention de son riche et arrogant compagnon de classe Finnegan, qui veut qu'il crée une créature humanoïde artificielle. Victor et Igor décrivent un monstre nommé "Prométhée", mais la relation d'approfondissement d'Igor avec Lorelei provoque bientôt une rupture entre eux. Turpin et ses hommes font irruption dans le laboratoire de Victor, cherchant désespérément à détruire ses inventions. Quand il attaque Victor, Turpin perd la main et est aveuglé d'un œil. Victor et Igor s'échappent dans une voiture envoyée par Finnegan et sont emmenés dans la propriété familiale. Turpin est renvoyé de Scotland Yard pour n'avoir pas reçu de mandat d'invasion de la maison de Victor. Finnegan fournit aux scientifiques les fonds nécessaires pour construire Prométhée et leur offre des installations de laboratoire dans le domaine de sa famille en Écosse. Igor se méfie de Finnegan et désillusionné par Victor. Après une chute, Victor part seul pour l'Écosse. Finnegan enlève et lie Igor, révélant ses plans pour tuer Victor une fois que Prométhée est terminé et armé sa création. Igor est alors jeté dans la Tamise pour se noyer, mais parvient à s'échapper et retrouve Lorelei, qui le ramène à la santé. Igor et Lorelei s'embarquent dans la propriété de Finnegan afin de sauver Victor. Igor trouve Victor sur le point d'utiliser la foudre pour animer Prométhée. Victor ignore les moyens d'Igor et active la machine. Une surtension surcharge la machine, tuant Finnegan. Au cours du chaos qui s'ensuit, Turpin arrive à l'improviste, blâmant et menaçant Victor pour sa création. Prométhée s'avance brusquement. Victor est d'abord extatique que l'expérience a fonctionné, partageant un bref moment avec Prométhée, le considérant comme son frère Henry ressuscité. Victor réalise rapidement que l'expérience a échoué : Prométhée n'a aucune conscience et ne peut pas parler. Turpin, choqué, ouvre le feu sur Prométhée, qui se met en colère, tue Turpin et faillit tuer Victor. Désillusionné, Victor s'associe à Igor pour tuer Prométhée en poignardant ses deux cœurs. Après avoir repris conscience le lendemain matin, Igor retrouve Lorelei, qui lui tend une lettre écrite par Victor, dans laquelle Victor s'excuse de toutes les souffrances qu'il a causées et reconnaît qu'Igor était sa « plus grande création ». Victor se retire dans la campagne écossaise à la recherche de nouvelles découvertes. Fiche technique * Titre original : Victor Frankenstein * Titre Français : Docteur Frankenstein * Réalisation : Paul McGuigan * Scénario : Max Landis, d'après Frankenstein ou le Prométhée moderne de Mary Shelley * Direction artistique : Eve Stewart * Musique : Craig Armstrong * Décors : Grant Armstrong * Costumes : Jany Temime * Montage : Andrew Hulme * Photographie : Fabian Wagner * Production : John Davis * Sociétés de production : Davis Entertainment et 20th Century Fox * Société de distribution : 20th Century Fox * Pays d’origine : États-Unis * Langue originale : anglais * Budget : 40 millions $ * Format : couleur * Genre : Fantastique, drame, aventure, horreur * Durée : 110 Minutes * Dates de sortie : ** États-Unis : 25 novembre 2015 ** Belgique : 25 novembre 2015 ** France : 25 novembre 2015 * Tous publics avec avertissement Distribution * James McAvoy : Victor Frankenstein * Daniel Radcliffe : Igor Straussman * Jessica Brown Findlay : Lorelei * Andrew Scott : Roderick Turpin * Mark Gatiss : Dettweiler * Freddie Fox : Finnegan * Daniel Mays : Barnaby * Callum Turner : Alistair * Charles Dance : Mr Frankenstein, le père de Victor * Bronson Webb : Rafferty et Robert Johnson * Spencer Wilding : Nathaniel * Spencer Wilding et Guillaume Delaunay : Prométhée, la créature * Eve Ponsonby : Aide-soignatnte * Will Keen : Chirurgien * Nicola Sloane : Gouvernante * Alistair Petrie : Inspecteur principal * Neil Bell : Chasseur (à venir...) Production Le projet a d'abord été annoncé par 20th Century Fox en 2011 avec Max Landis prêt à écrire le scénario."Frankenstein Coming To Life for Fox". The Hollywood Reporter Paul McGuigan a été annoncé en tant que directeur en septembre 2012."'Sherlock' Director Boards Fox's 'Frankenstein'". The Hollywood Reporter Daniel Radcliffe a également entamé des discussions pour rejoindre le film ce mois-là, et a officiellement rejoint la distribution en tant qu'Igor en mars 2013."Daniel Radcliffe Is Putting It Together For Fox's 'Frankenstein'" En juillet 2013, James McAvoy a rejoint la distribution pour jouer Victor Frankenstein."James McAvoy Tapped By Fox To Play Victor Von Frankenstein". Deadline.com Jessica Brown Findlay a rejoint le casting en septembre."'Downton Abbey's Jessica Brown Findlay Joins Fox's 'Frankenstein'" En octobre 2013, la date de sortie du film a été retardée du 17 octobre 2014 au 16 janvier 2015."David Fincher's 'Gone Girl' Gets Fall 2014 Release". The Hollywood Reporter Le tournage a surtout eu lieu au Royaume-Uni, avec des tournages aux Longcross et Twickenham Film Studios et des tournages au Chatham Historic Dockyard."News & Comments". Televisual Les prises de vues principales ont débuté le 25 novembre 2013 et se sont terminées le 20 mars 2014."James McAvoy brings Frankenstein to life | The Knowledge Bulletin | The Knowledge". Theknowledgeonline.com"'On The Set' For 3/24/14: Nicole Kidman Starts 'Strangerland', 'Frankenstein' Wraps For 20th Century Fox". Studiosystemnews.com En juin 2015, la date de sortie du film a été repoussée du 2 Octobre 2015 au 25 Novembre 2015, qui a d'abord été attribué à Snoopy et les Peanuts, le film et Seul sur Mars."Fox Switches 'The Martian' and 'Victor Frankenstein' Dates" Commercialisation Le premier trailer du film a été publié par 20th Century Fox le 18 août 2015."Victor Frankestein trailer: Daniel Radcliffe & James McAvoy raise the dead". Entertainment Weekly 20th Century Fox a envoyé à Max Landis, l'auteur de ce film, à Milwaukee, Wisconsin, pour apparaître sur l'émission YouTube Best of the Worst de Red Letter Media en tant que marketing viral pour ce film.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-3wkbqmgxs Accueil Box-office Le Docteur Frankenstein '' a rapporté 5,8 millions de dollars en Amérique du Nord et 28,5 millions de dollars dans les autres territoires pour un total de 34,2 millions de dollars, contre un budget de 40 millions de dollars. En Amérique du Nord, Victor Frankenstein a ouvert le mercredi 25 novembre 2015 aux côtés de Creed et The Good Dinosaur, ainsi que les grandes sorties de Brooklyn, Spotlight et Trumbo. Le film devait à l'origine 12 millions de dollars bruts de 2 797 cinémas au cours de ses cinq premiers jours, dont 6 à 8 millions de dollars dans son week-end d'ouverture. Toutefois, après avoir reçu 175 000 $ de ses projections de mardi soir et 620 000 $ le jour de son ouverture, les prévisions sur cinq jours ont été abaissées à 3 ou 4 millions de dollars. Le film a coûté 2,4 millions de dollars lors de son premier week-end et 3,4 millions de dollars au cours de ses cinq premiers jours, battant le record établi par Will not Back Down pour le plus faible total d'ouverture dans plus de 2500 théâtres jusqu'à 2017. Réponse critique Sur Rotten Tomatoes, le film a une note de 24%, basé sur 124 critiques, avec un moyenne de 4.5/10. Le consensus du site se lit comme suit: « Ré imaginer sans imagination, Victor Frankenstein joue un rôle nouveau dans un conte souvent raconté, mais offre finalement peu d'intérêt que les spectateurs n'ont pas encore vu dans les films de Frankenstein supérieurs. Sur Metacritic, le film a un score de 36 sur 100, basé sur 28 critiques, indiquant "des critiques généralement défavorables". Sur CinemaScore, le public a attribué au film une note moyenne de « C » sur une échelle de A + à F. Empire Magazine a évalué le film 4 étoiles sur 5, en écrivant "Vouloir faire pour Victor Frankenstein ce que Guy Richie a fait pour Sherlock Holmes, mais avec une sensibilité ludique et postmoderne qui zappe une nouvelle vie dans le chef d'oeuvre gothique de Shelley " Total Film a donné au film une moyenne de 3 sur 5."Chaque image troublante déborde de crasse et d'encombrement ... parce que tout est trop occupé, trop fort, trop déterminé pour faire ce que Guy Ritchie et Mark Gatiss ont fait pour Sherlock Holmes, le résultat est loin d'être monstrueux mais ce n'est pas divin non plus." Sur AlloCiné, le film a une note de 2,9/5. Anecdotes * A la base, Shawn Levy devait réaliser le film, mais il s'est finalement désisté. Il a donc été remplacé par Paul McGuigan. * Paul McGuigan a choisi d'appeler son film Docteur Frankenstein (Victor Frankensteinen anglais) afin que les personnes ne fassent plus l'erreur de penser que Frankenstein est le nom du monstre créé par le docteur. * Docteur Frankenstein est un film adapté du roman de Mary Shelley, mais le réalisateur Paul McGuigan a choisi de revisiter l'histoire originale. Il a décidé d'en faire une version plus moderne, énergique et colorée qui se déroulerait en 1860. Le long-métrage est aussi raconté selon le point de vue de Igor, joué par Daniel Radcliffe, personnage qui n'existe pas dans le livre de Mary Shelley. Le but est que le spectateur se concentre plus sur sa relation amicale avec Victor Frankenstein que sur son rôle d'assistant et que grâce à lui, il découvre réellement qui est le docteur. L'esprit gothique et sombre du livre a quand même été gardé afin de ne pas trop s'éloigner de la vraie histoire. * Paul McGuigan, qui a été réalisateur de 4 épisodes pour la saison 1 et 2, retrouve quelques acteurs de la série : Mark Gatiss (Mycroft Holmes), Andrew Scott (James Moriarty) et Louise Brealey (Molly Hooper). * Le tournage du film s'est déroulé en Ecosse, dans la ville de Stonehaven, dans la région d'Aberdeenshire et dans le château de Dunnottar. Le filmage a aussi eu lieu dans la ville de Londres, dans le quartier de Greenwich, au Old Royal Naval College, au King Charles Court et dans la ville de Hatfield. De plus, l'équipe du long-métrage s'est déplacée à Manchester afin de tourner des scènes dans l'Hôtel de ville et dans l'Albert Square. Le tournage s'est tenu du 25 novembre 2013 au 20 mars 2014. * Lors du tournage en Angleterre, l'équipe du film a assité à des tempêtes incommensurables, ce qui a bien évidemment rendu difficile les scènes de nuit en extérieur. Cependant, ces conditions météorologiques ont été très utiles pour la séquence de création du monstre qui se déroule dans l'intérieur de l'immense château et dans le laboratoire de Victor Frankestein. * C'était un tournage physique lors du tournage, en effet pour les acteurs, ce n'était pas du tout du repos. * L'intérieur du château à ciel ouvert, mesurant 18 mètres de haut, a demandé quatre mois de construction aux Longcross Studios. L'absence de toit n'a d'ailleurs pas facilité le tournage lorsque les tempêtes faisaient leur apparition. Le décor du laboratoire du Docteur Frankenstein a du coup été beaucoup endommagé par les incendies, les explosions et la pluie incessante. * La créature n'est pas en images synthèse, mais interprétée par un réel acteur qui est d'ailleurs Guillaume Delaunay. Pour se mettre dans la peau de Prométhée, ce dernier a travaillé avec un coach de mouvement. Il a aussi été recouvert de prothèses conçues par Rob Mayor. * Gordon est un mélange de plusieurs animaux : une patte de hyène, une de chien et une tête de singe et est dirigée par des marionnettistes dans la plupart des scènes * Daniel Radcliffe a les cheveux longs, dont ce n'est pas une perruque. Pour son rôle d'Igor, l'acteur a dû porter des extensions. Il a fallu 14 heures sur deux jours pour les poser et une fois le travail terminé, Daniel Radcliffe a dû faire très attention en se lavant les cheveux afin que les extensions ne se décrochent pas. Sources * en.wikipedia.org * fr.wikipedia.org * www.allocine.fr Références Navigation sur le Site ''(à venir...)Catégorie:Adaptations Catégorie:Films